The Lovely Little Ragdoll
by MadInsaneLoveable
Summary: She would be he greatest achievement, his servant, his ragdoll. Sally is Doctor Finklestein's sweet ragdoll servant and his greatest accomplishment. Will she stay like this forever or will she grow with Halloween Town as it changes?
1. Prologue - Would Be

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys. This story will be told in a series of one shots about Sally's life. Enjoy!

**Summary:** She would be he greatest achievement, his servant, his ragdoll. Sally is Doctor Finklestein's sweet ragdoll servant and his greatest she stay like this forever or will she grow with Halloween Town as it changes?

**Rating:** T for violence.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' belongs to Disney, Tim Burton and Henry Selick.

**Chapter Summary:** Doctor Finklestein contemplates on creating a living servant

* * *

**The Lovely Little Ragdoll**

**Prologue – Would Be**

There were so many strange and peculiar creatures in Halloween Town, Doctor Finklestein observed. Witches and vampires, goblins and ghouls, even ghosts and skeletons. They were all terrifying and wonderful in their own way. They think and feel and even love.

But will they serve? Not him. Maybe the Pumpkin King or the Mayor but never him. Of course, they admired him but none of them would ever do labour for him. The Doctor frowned as he thought about this. No one would ever work for him. Except his Igor but it didn't really have a mind of its own. It looked like he would always be alone.

Unless he made someone. A thinking, feeling, living creature that obeyed his every will. He could do it, create a servant to follow him. It would be marvellous. He would be renowned by all of Halloween Town. They would think him to be a genius, which, of course, he was.

The Doctor got to work straight away. He decided it would be a female since she would be more inclined to cook and clean. He would make her strong-willed but not enough to overpower him. He couldn't have that, could he? She would be made from his spare parts. He should have enough left over from failed experiments from long ago.

She would be his greatest achievement, his servant, his...ragdoll. Such a lovely little ragdoll she would be.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And so, Sally's creation begins. Hope you enjoyed. If you did, leave a review. Until next time...


	2. Chapter 1 - Everyone's a Monster

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys. First offical chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Summary:** Sally wakes up and sees her master, and her reflection, for the first time.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' belongs to Disney, Tim Burton and Henry Selick.

* * *

**The Lovely Little Ragdoll**

**Chapter One – Everyone's a Monster**

Doctor Finklestein was nearly done. Just a couple more stitches, fixing up her face. He prayed she wouldn't fall apart. Finally, he finished sewing her cheeks together, leaving her with a jagged smile of stitches. Oh well, she wouldn't be able to speak otherwise. Moving his chair back, he admired his work. She should come to life any moment now.

Sure enough, his creation suddenly gasped out a shaky breath and her eyes fluttered open. They wheeled around the room before finding the Doctor. She tilted her head towards him and tried to focus her large eyes on him.

"Can you hear me?" Doctor Finklestein asked.

The ragdoll blinked. "Yes." Her voice was sweet and soft but a little raspy. He knew this would change with time.

"Can you sit up?" he continued.

"I'm...not sure," she replied.

"Well, try."

Her brow furrowed as she lifted her head. Her arms trebled her they pushed her body up. She swung her legs off the counter and stood up. Feeling dizzy, she quickly sat back down. She took her deep breath and stood up again. Her legs shook but she finally gained her balance.

The Doctor stared in awe and pride as his creature stood tall before. She had a slender frame with long arms and legs. Her blue, unclothed skin was cover in stitches. Her thick, red hair fell all the way past her back, down to her legs. He knew he should cut it but that would come later. Her lips were a little lopsided and her eyes were a little too big but other than that, she was perfect.

"Come here," he beckoned.

The ragdoll took wobbly steps towards him, stumbling with each step.

"Who am I?" he questioned.

"My master." She replied.

"Hm. Right, and will you serve me forever?" he continued.

"Yes." She promised.

"Good. This way, my dear." Doctor Finklestein moved his wheelchair towards the door.

She staggered after him. As she was about to walk out the door something caught her eye. It was big and light reflected off it. Intrigued, she walked up to it. As she got closer, she saw a hideous creature on the other side. Frightened, she took a step back. The creature did the same thing.

"Are you coming?" the Doctor turned back to face her. "Oh, you want to look at you're self in the mirror?"

He wheeled his way over to her. "That's me?" she asked in horror.

"Yes, that's you're reflection." He explained.

Her reflection? She peered into the mirror at her body. At her misshaped body puts sewn together with thick stitches. At her scraggly, claret hair. At her uneven lips and huge, googly eyes framed with pointy lashes. They began to prickle. Soon, hot tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm a monster!" she sobbed.

The Doctor chuckled. "Everyone in this town is."

The ragdoll wiped at her cheeks. "What?" she spluttered.

"We live in Halloween Town. Everyone here is a monster. Whether they're a witch or vampire or even a skeleton, like our Pumpkin King." The Doctor told her.

"So I'm not hideous?" She sniffed.

"Of course not, my dear, you're lovely." He assured. "Now, I've got to get back to work."

"What will I do?" she questioned.

"Have a long around. Get familiar with your surroundings."

"What about..? Well, I...um..." she gestured at her bare form.

"Oh, right. There's some fabric and a sewing machine in one of the rooms." He said, wheeling his way over to his tools. "Go find it."

"Yes, master." She stumbled out the door.

"Wait!" he called out. "One more thing..."

She stopped and turned. "Yes?"

"You need a name."

She felt confused. "A name?"

"Yes. Now let's see..." the Doctor thought for a bit. "Ah, how about Sally?"

"Sally." The ragdoll said slowly. "Sally. Sally, Sally, Sally. I like it.

"So do I." He agreed. "Now, go and make some clothes."

"Yes, master." She walked out the door. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Sally."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you did. Until next time...


	3. Chapter 2 - Pure and Sickening

**Author's Notes:** Hey, guys. Next chapter! Sorry it took so long to upload. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All rights to original owners.

**Chapter Summary:** Sally attempts to make a dress. she also disobeys the Doctor for the first time...

**Rating:** T - small hint of abuse.

* * *

**Chapter Two – Pure and Sickening**

After a while of searching, Sally finally the room containing the fabric and sewing machine. First, she picked up thin black blanket and wrapped it around her body. Then she started to search though the fabric. There were all sorts of patterns and colours but none of them were suitable to make an outfit. Unless, of course, she sew all of them together. It wouldn't be very flattering but it would keep her clothed. There was just one problem.

She didn't know how to do it. There must be something in here that would help her. She walked over to what she assumed was the sewing machine. In was covered in dust and cobwebs. Sally took a breath and blew at the dust. It flew up in the air and danced around her. She coughed and waved her hand in her face. How in the heck was she going to do this?

The dust spun around her as looked around the room. There were some things on the shelves but she couldn't quite see. Standing on her toes, she started pulling everything down. There was more dust and cobwebs. Nothing was much help to her. There were a few books about sewing. She began to read through them with ease. The Doctor have given her and advanced brain so he wouldn't have to teach her everything from scratch.

After reading through the books, she decided to get to work. It wasn't easy. She didn't know where to begin. None of the fabrics were in good condition. Carefully, she set up the machine, unsure on what piece to start with. She decided on making the chest area first, sewing together a small, dull yellow piece to a larger, pink piece. Bit by bit, she began to make her way through the dress. The thread was quite thick, the jagged stitching pattern noticeable. She would need more practise it seemed.

After about half an hour, she was nearly finished. It wasn't the most beautiful thing in the world but to her, it was perfect. Her very own outfit – and she made it herself. She admired the colours and patterns, they added a bit of flare to it. She couldn't wait to try it on.

"Sally?" she heard the Doctor drawl.

"I'm in here, master!" She called to him.

"Ah, how are you going, dearest?" he asked as he entered the room.

"Fine." Sally replied. "I've nearly finished."

He wheeled himself towards her. "Good, good. I will need to cut your hair soon." He noted. "And get you some shoes."

"Oh, but do you have to cut my hair? I like it the way it is." She told him.

"We'll see." The Doctor said. "Now, come along, I have something I want you to do."

She nodded. "Alright, I'm almost done."

He tugged at her hand, dragging her from the machine. "No, now." He ordered.

She pulled free from his grip. "I'll just be a few more minutes." She promised.

"Sally! Do not disobey me!" Doctor Finklestein shouted. "Do as I say!"

Sally's bottom lip trembled. She tried to compose herself. "Master, it will only take a moment and – oh!"

He yanked at her hand, so hard it disconnected from her arm. She was sent crashing to the ground. Her head swam with dizziness as managed to sit up. The room was twisting around her, she couldn't see straight. Shaking her head, her vision focused to the sight to the Doctor staring at her furiously.

That was the first time Sally felt it. Melancholy. Pure and sickening. She could hardly bear it. Why did he do that? Did he mean to cause harm to her? Or was it simply an accident? The feeling overwhelmed her and once again, salty tears slipped down her scarred cheeks. This didn't feel right. Something was wrong. But she couldn't do anything about it.

He threw her the severed hand. "You will need to fix this yourself." He turned to face the door. "I will not waste my time with it."

He began to leave. "You can finish your dress. I've decided I do not require your help anymore." And with that, he exited the room.

The tears continued to fall as she stared at her hand. She poked a finger inside it. Feeling something crunchy, she pulled it out. It was a leaf. She held her arm out, looking at her wrist. A few leaves were sticking out. Leaves? She was filled with leaves? That was rather odd, she though. Then again, maybe it was for safety. She didn't have the steadiest walk; she was bound to fall over. If she were full of leaves, it would be a softer landing.

After the wooziness clear, she gingerly stood up. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her as she daintily moved back over to the sewing machine. Sitting down, she focused her attention back on her dress. How was she going to finish it with a detached hand? Unless she used the thread from her dress and sewed it back on herself.

She would give it a try. She removed the thread from the machine. Taking a needle, she threaded the end of strand. Placing her hand on the table and moving her wrist next to it, she stuck the needle into her skin. It didn't hurt all. Back and forth, pulling tight. It was rather simple; easier than sewing her dress. Ina few minutes she finished. Dropping the needle, she lifted hand and admired her work. She wiggled her fingers. Perfect.

Rethreading the machine; she got back to her dress. Feeling more confident, she completely her outfit. She pulled it away from the machine, standing up. How exciting, she thought as she dropped the blanket. She pulled it over her head, slipping her arms through the sleeves. It was very loose-fitting and draped around her frame easily. She brushed the dress done. One end was longer than other but it didn't matter. To Sally, it was the most gorgeous piece of clothing ever.

On the other side of the room there was a mirror, cracked in the corner. She waddled up to it. The dress roughly came down to her knees and was made from over a dozen different fabrics. She absolutely loved it. It hid a lot of her scars. She grinned to her reflection. She couldn't wait to show Doctor Finklestein.

Sally's lips tugged down into a frown. He wouldn't want to see it. The melancholy came flooding back. She didn't know why it hurt her so much. She was made to serve him and yet, it seemed like her heart would break if she had to follow his orders. It didn't seem fair. Why did she have to do what someone else wanted to do? She had a mind of her own, why couldn't she use it? Was this all she was going to amount up to? Just a servant and nothing more.

No.

No. She wouldn't let that happen. Felt greatness inside of her and she was going to let it free. Someday. Maybe not today, tomorrow or even for a while but someday. Until then, she would deal with the sickening sadness that she knew would descend into her heart.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sally is a strong girl. I hope you enjoyed that! Leave a review. Next chapter will be up soon - and it involves Sally running away. Until next time...


End file.
